


My Other Half

by Spockkie2230



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mind Meld, Mind Rape, spones - Freeform
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockkie2230/pseuds/Spockkie2230
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>스타트렉 오리지널 시리즈의 영화 6편이 끝난 뒤 제임스 커크는 엑셀시어호를 타고 임무에 나섰다가 실종된다. 스타플릿은 커크를 사망한 것으로 처리한 뒤 장례를 치르고, 스팍은 사직한 뒤 벌컨으로 돌아가고 만다. 엔터프라이즈의 크루들 역시 함장의 빈자리를 견디지 못하고 뿔뿔이 흩어졌다. 1년이 지난 뒤, 레너드 맥코이는 짐 커크의 첫 기일을 한 달 앞두고 엔티 장교들에게 영상메시지를 보내 커크를 기억하는 자리를 소집한다. 스타플릿 본부 아카데미 뒤뜰에서 마주친 스팍과 본즈의 사이에는 어쩐지 어색한 기류가 흐른다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Other Half

“와 계셨군요, 닥터.”  
반곱슬의, 흰 머리가 절반을 넘긴 남성이 흠칫 놀라며 몸을 돌렸다. 치켜 솟은 눈썹 산 아래 아스라이 푸른 눈동자의 남자. 40년간 스타플릿 엔터프라이즈의 수석의료장교로 지낸 맥코이였다.  
그가 6개월 전 대령으로 늦깎이 승진했다는 소식은 스타플릿은 물론 적대관계의 은하계까지 알려져 있었다. 그렇기는 해도 의료장교로 대령이 될 때까지 스타플릿에 남는 경우는 극히 적었기 때문에 맥코이의 승진은 이슈가 되기 충분했다. 유독 우주 탐험에 싫증을 내던 의사가 스스로 전역하거나 아카데미 교수로 선회하지 않고 현역에 남아있는 이유에 대해 모두들 수근거렸다. 스타플릿 장교는 물론 아카데미 생도들까지.  
그런 그를 습관적으로 닥터라 부를 만한 이는 단 한 명뿐이었다. 40년간 부르던 칭호가 입에 밴 벌컨. 여전히 훤칠하니 단정한 머리의 스팍이 스타플릿 아카데미 뒤뜰 잔디 위를 걸어오고 있었다. 제복 대신 벌컨 전통의 검정 예복을 걸친 채.  
“벌컨에는 내 승진 소식이 전해지지 않은 건가, 아니면 익숙하지 않은 겐가?”  
“최근 발표하신 우주심리학 저널만큼은 유심히 읽었습니다. 심리학 연구에 매진하고 계시더군요. 승진 축하드립니다, 닥.. 아니 맥코이 대령.”  
“스타플릿을 벗어나 사는 느낌은 어떤가.”  
“벌컨인 저에게 ‘감정’을 묻는 습관은 변함 없으시군요. 전 콜리나르 과정을 처음부터 다시 밟는 중이었습니다.”  
“미안하네. 나도 잠시 스타플릿을 떠났었지. 함장 친구를 둔 덕에 묘하게도 다시 돌아오게 됐지만. 막상 불러들인 장본인은 여기 없다니 아쉬운데. 해후를 나누기 더 없이 좋았을 텐데 말이야.”  
어색한 침묵이 흘렀다. 맥코이는 고개를 들어 밤하늘을 올려다보았다. 스팍도 맥코이 옆으로 와 남쪽 하늘에 시선을 고정시켰다. 보름달만이 느릿한 시간의 주행을 쓸쓸히 견디고 있었다.  
제임스 T. 커크가 실종된 지 1년이 되는 날이었다. 함장으로 강등된 커크는 키토마 협약이 체결된 지 얼마 안 돼 엑셀시어호를 타고 임무에 나섰다가 실종됐다. 엔터프라이즈 기존 크루들이 금의환향의 기쁨에 취해있었기 때문에 충격은 더욱 컸다. 실종지점의 사분면은 물론 적대적인 행성까지 커크 함장의 행방을 물었지만 자취도 찾을 수 없었다. 연방에서 백방으로 커크를 찾고 있다는 것을 안 반(反) 연방세력은 이를 미끼로 거래를 제안해오기 일쑤였다. 연방은 커크를 사망한 것으로 처리한 뒤 장례를 치렀다.  
얼마간 거처에서 두문불출하던 스팍은 사직한 뒤 벌컨으로 돌아갔다. 다른 크루들 역시 다른 함선에 탑승해 뿔뿔이 흩어졌다. 함장의 빈자리는 컸다. 그 없이 장교들이 모인다는 건 어딘가 부자연스러워보였다.  
그리고 1년. 맥코이는 짐 커크의 첫 기일을 한 달 앞두고 엔티 장교들에게 영상메시지를 보냈다. 한 자리에 모여 커크를 기억하자고. 스타플릿 본부의 화려한 연회장이 아닌, 아카데미 뒤뜰에서.

맥코이는 고개를 저으며 말했다.  
“아직도 믿을 수가 없어. 그렇게 끔찍하게 긴 항해 동안 짐은 여러 번 죽을 위기를 넘겼어. 심지어 우주공간에서 사라졌을 때조차 다시 나타나는 기적을 보여주더니 말이야.”  
스팍은 말없이 맥코이의 얼굴을 쳐다보았다. 특유의 실룩거리는 입술 모양이 그날따라 더 흥미로워보였다. 오른쪽 입 꼬리가 올라갈 때면 육안으로는 기분이 좋은 듯 보였다. 그러나 이제 스팍은 짐작할 수 있었다. 실제 감정을 감추려다보니 습관처럼 튀어나오는 표정이라는 것쯤은.  
“1년 동안 연방 함대들이 현 기술로 도달할 수 있는 지대를 샅샅이 수색했으나 살아남은 흔적은 없었습니다. 함장님이 죽었다는 사실을 인정하는 것이 논리적입니다.”  
“젠장, 스팍. 자네의 논리 타령은 여전하구만! 난 그저 용납할 수 없는 거야. 자네와 짐이 죽는 고비마다 두 손 놓고 지켜보기만 했다는 걸 말이야. 생명을 살리기 위해 의술을 공부했는데 정작….”  
“닥터가 할 수 있는 일은 없었습니다. 그러나 저는 살리지 않으셨습니까. 카트라를 넘겨주신 덕에 제가 생명을 되찾을 수 있던 것입니다.”  
맥코이는 놀란 듯 눈을 홉떴다. 하늘빛 눈동자가 잘게 흔들렸다. 스팍의 얼굴을 찬찬히 바라보았다. 그리고는 입술을 달싹이더니 이내 고개를 돌렸다.

**  
다른 장교들이 속속 도착했다. 검정 옷을 차려입은 스타플릿 노장들은 서로의 안부를 묻고 최근 로뮬런에서 일어나고 있는 정치 이슈에 대해 이야기를 나누며 연방의 미래를 논했다. 맥코이는 모든 장교들과 일일이 인사한 뒤 요리와 음료가 차려진 테이블 상석으로 발걸음을 옮겼다.  
“친애하는 엔터프라이즈 출신 동료 여러분. 오늘은 다들 알고 있다시피 짐 커크가 실종된 지 1년째 되는 날이오. 아카데미 시절부터 워낙 엉덩이가 가벼워놔서 함장석에 진득하게 앉아있지도 못하더니만 결국 이렇게 사고까지 칠 줄이야.”  
남부 억양의 유머러스한 연설에 대부분 엷은 미소를 지었다.  
“여러분이 내 생각과 같다면, 짐은 우주를 헤매는 미아가 됐거나 아직 누구도 가보지 못한 행성에 살아있을 것이네. 어제 열린 제독 회의에 들어가 ‘자동 트랜스포터(automatic transporter)’ 기술을 통한 짐 수색을 건의했지. 스콧 중령이 개발한 기술로 말이야.”  
“미리 입력한 바이오 유전자 정보와 일치 되는 생명체가 포착되면 자동으로 빔-업해 가두는 원리죠. 보호막 없는 함선이나 셔틀에 탄 수배자, 실종자를 찾을 수 있을 거라고 기대하고 있습니다.”  
스콧이 이어서 설명했다.  
“부디 무사히 돌아와 다시 놀라게 해줬으면 좋겠어요. 노련한 장교들끼리 새로운 프로젝트를 만들어보자고, 엑셀시어에 오르기 전 그리 말씀하셨는데….”  
우후라가 잠시 목이 멘 듯 말을 잇지 못했다. 채플과 체콥은 그녀를 위로했다. 맥코이는 말없이 장교들 틈으로 와 테이블에 마련된 분홍빛 술을 들이켰다.  
우주에서 왕성하게 활동하고 있는 장교들은 지상의 진짜 요리를 맛볼 기회가 많지 않았다. 이들은 신선한 음식과 함께 스콧이 특별히 개인적으로 공수해온 2014년산 스카치 위스키를 비운 뒤 짝 지어 자리를 떴다.  
어느새 불콰하게 술기운이 오른 맥코이는 대충 동료들을 배웅한 뒤 빈 테이블 가에 앉아 상체를 지탱했다. 어지러운 듯 이마를 괴고 눈을 감고 있자니 기척이 느껴졌다. 고개를 돌려보니 스팍이었다. 벌컨인 그를 위해 준비된 프랄린 칵테일을 몇 모금이나마 마신듯, 스팍 역시 얼굴에 녹조를 띄었다. 그러나 흔들림은 없었다.  
“오 스팍. 칵테일 향이 여기까지 나는데. 콜리나르인지 뭔지 하고 있다고 하지 않았나? 아니면 속상한 일이라도 있는 건가?”  
“댁까지 모셔드리죠. 그만 쉬셔야 하겠습니다.”  
맥코이는 스팍의 부축을 받아 일어났지만, 몸을 똑바로 가누지는 못하고 스팍에게 의지했다. 스팍은 맥코이의 왼팔을 목에 두르고 오른손으로 그의 허리를 감싸 지지했다. 둘은 아카데미에서 멀지 않은, 바닷가 언덕에 위치한 스타플릿 장교 기숙사로 향했다. 

**  
말이 기숙사지 정원이 딸린 독립된 주택들이었다. 스타플릿 소유 부동산으로, 현직 장교들만이 거주할 수 있었다. 1인용 기숙사는 보통 거실과 침실, 테라스, 화장실로 구성됐다. 현관 앞에 도착한 맥코이는 꿈벅이며 홍채를 인식시켜 문을 열었다. 긴장이 풀린 듯 비틀거리는 맥코이를, 스팍은 머뭇거리며 지켜봤다.  
맥코이는 침실로 향하려다 잠시 멈춰 뒤를 돌아보았다. 스팍은 마치 들어가도록 허락해달라는 듯 문가에 서있었다.  
“뭐, 사직했다고 옛 장교가 머물 곳도 마련해주지 않던가? 내가 신경 썼어야 했는데 미안하게 됐네. 승선을 허가하지.”  
“스타플릿은 외계종족, 특히 대원 출신들을 극진히 대접하지요. 숙소는 있습니다.”  
스팍은 맥코이의 거실에 들어섰다.  
맥코이의 기숙사는 아늑하고 깔끔했다. 아주 고풍스럽다기보다는 밝은 아날로그 지향형 인테리어였다. 거실 앞쪽은 벽난로가, 그 위에는 작은 사진 액자들이 놓여있었다. 거실 뒤편으로 옛 의학전공도서와 문학서적들이 들어찬 책장이 보였다. 그 옆으로는 실험대와 의료장비, 모형들이 진열돼있었다. 벽면에는 모네의 수련 연작 3점이 안정된 구도로 걸려있었다.  
가운데에는 붉은 벨벳 커버의 디귿자 소파와 유리 테이블이 위치했다. 테이블 한편에는 각종 위스키와 보드카, 브랜디 등이 놓여있었다. 그러나 손님이 드나든 흔적은 없었다.  
맥코이는 재킷을 벗어 소파 위에 걸쳐놓았다. 그리고는 부엌으로 가 그가 아끼는 테네시 위스키, 바닐라향이 첨가된 홍차-벌컨에서 꾸준히 인기를 얻고 있는-와 건과일 따위를 내왔다. 언제나 섭씨 90도에 맞게 가열된 물이 티폿에 담겨있었고, 티백과 설탕은 따로 냈다.  
“성찬이군요.”  
스팍은 맥코이가 가리킨 소파에 앉아 티백을 폿에 담갔다. 맥코이는 위스키를 잔에 부어 스트레이트로 들이켰다. 스팍은 차를 한 모금 마셨다.  
“이왕 왔으니 묵힌 이야기나 나누지, 스팍.”  
“말씀해보십시오.”  
“짐의 장례가 끝나고, 뒤도 안 돌아보고 떠나버린 이유가 뭔가.”  
스팍은 잔을 내려놓고 척추를 곧추세워 앉았다. 입을 열지는 않았다. 미간에는 한층 굵은 선을 드리운 채 맥코이의 시선을 외면했다. 맥코이는 스팍에게서 시선을 거두고는 신경 쓰지 말라는 듯 손을 내저었다. 그의 입술 사이로 야트막한 한숨이 흘러나왔다.  
“자네가 짐을 누구보다 각별하게 생각했다는 걸 잘 알아. 엔터프라이즈와 스타플릿을 숱한 위험에서 구해냈지. 짐과 자네가 서로 빈자리를 채워가면서. 지켜봐온 시간이 벌써 얼마야. 그러고 보니, 짐 없이는 자네와 제대로 이야기를 나눠본 기억이 없어 아쉬워….”  
‘젠장. 무슨 말을 하고 있는 거야, 주책없이.’ 붉어진 얼굴의 맥코이는 머리를 절레절레 흔들며 자책했다. 스팍은 미동조차 없었다.

**  
스팍은 엔터프라이즈 5년 미션 당시부터 맥코이를 뚜렷한 캐릭터를 지닌 동료로 인식했다. 누구보다 감성적이고 덜 이성적이며, 불같은 성격에 순교자 콤플렉스를 가진 인간 표상.  
맥코이를 이해하기란 무척 어려운 일이었다. 오래 관찰해온 바 자극과 반응 도식으로 그의 언행과 사고회로는 파악했지만 그를 움직이는 동기를 알 수는 없었다. 물론 특유의 유쾌한 언사로 함선 내 크루들을 즐겁게 할 줄 아는 분위기 메이커였다. 의학적 지식과 기술, 인간의 심리를 꿰뚫어보는 노련한 감각은 스팍도 인정했다. 입 밖으로 꺼낸 적은 없었지만.  
그랬던 맥코이가 스팍에게 두려운 존재가 되어 있었다. 아니, 감당할 수 없어졌다는 표현이 더 정확하겠다. 카트라를 맡겼다는 부채감 때문은 아니었다.  
스팍이 아버지 사렉 외 누구에게도 꺼낸 적 없는 이야기가 있었다. 카트라를 보존했다가 다시 받는 ‘팔토판(Fal-tor-pan)’ 의식 중 맥코이의 기억과 감정까지 일부 스팍에게 전이됐다는 추정이었다.  
처음에는 전혀 인지하지 못했지만, 해를 거듭할수록 사물과 현상에 대한 해석력이 떨어졌다. 대신 그 사물과 현상이 자신에게 어떤 의미인지 연결짓고 곱씹는 빈도가 잦아졌다. 감정이 오르내리는 폭 역시 늘어났다. ‘기분이 어떤가?’ 하고 묻는 학습기계의 질문이 불편하게 느껴진 것도 그 때문이었다.  
인간에 비하면 아주 미세한 감정 변화였지만, 그 마저도 스팍을 큰 혼란에 빠뜨렸다. 스팍은 가설 단계부터 맥코이를 떠올렸다. 어떤 종족이라도 쉽게 무력해질 수 있는 우주, 그리고 함선 내에서 유난히 ‘인간다움’을 최상의 가치인 양 뽐내며 함선과 함교를 누비던 의료실장을.  
가설이 옳다면 그는 어느새 맥코이처럼 감성적이고 유약해질 지도 모를 일이었다. 나아가 자신의 반쪽에 남아있는 인간의 피가 벌칸의 이성을 마비시키는 것은 아닐까 하는, 썩 달갑지 않은 가능성까지 타진했다.  
그런데 어째서인지 ‘인간적인’ 기억과 감정은 그가 판단했던 것처럼 우스꽝스럽거나 허세스럽게 센티멘탈한 성질의 것이 아니었다. 시간이 갈수록 무겁고 우울했으며, 스팍을 슬픔으로 몰아갔다. 가슴 한 구석이 답답하고, 생 자체를 빚진 것 같은 무거움이 그를 밑바닥까지 짓눌렀다.  
스팍은 외계 바이러스에 전염돼 감정에 휘둘린 경험이 있었다. 끔찍하리만치 잊고 싶은, 창피한 순간들. 그러나 이번에는 그렇지 않았다. 그는 궁금해졌다. 맥코이의 부정적인 감정과 기억만을 전이 받은 것인지, 아니면 맥코이라는 인간의 삶 자체가 그런 것인지.  
스팍은 벌컨학교에 입학하기 전처럼 꿈꾸는 밤이 많아졌다. 그 속에서 자신은 늘 누군가와 이별하고 있었다. 온통 자신을 둘러싼 색색의 눈동자들이 보였다. 병상에 누운 노인의 공허한 눈동자, 원망과 분노가 뒤섞인 여자의 눈동자, 눈이 벌겋게 붓도록 우는 소녀의 파란 눈….  
스팍은 그 눈동자들의 작은 흔들림과 깜박임, 동공의 확장과 축소 하나하나가 주는 감정적 메시지가 모두 다르다는 것을 처음으로 깨달았다. 같은 꿈이 몇 번씩 반복돼 잠에서 깨는 날도 있었다. 꿈을 꾼 날이면, 몸을 짓누르는 듯한 기운이 하루 종일 가시질 않았다.  
어느 날은 스팍 자신이 나오기도 했다. 마치 타인처럼 느껴지는 자신의 눈동자는 끝없이 검고 얼음장 같이 차가워 숨이 턱 막혔다. 외면하는 자신을 보며 가슴 한 쪽이 아려왔다. 영문을 알 수 없는 노릇이었다.  
당장이라도 맥코이를 찾아 원인을 묻고 싶었다. 그러나 어쩐지 그를 보게 되면 걷잡을 수 없는 감정이 터져 나올 것 같다는 생각이 들었다. 본부 내를 거닐다 맥코이가 보이면 곧장 외면해 다른 길로 돌아가기 일쑤였다. 그리고 짐이 실종되자, 그는 얼마 뒤 벌컨으로 돌아갔다. 맥코이를 피해서. 사렉에게 조언을 구하거나, 콜리나르를 완성해 잡념과 감정을 몰아내는 방안이 낫겠다는 생각에서 내린 결정이었다.

**  
“‘카트라를 따라 감정이 전이 된다’라. 오래된 의식이 성공한 것 자체가 기적이기에 참고할 만한 사례는 없다. 다만 가능성을 배제할 수는 없겠지. 좀 더 자세히 설명해보거라.”  
사렉은 아들의 말에 호기심을 보였다.  
“어머니는 인간이지만 전 벌컨의 교육을 받으며 자랐고, 통제 불가능한 바이러스나 힘에 노출되지 않는 이상 감정을 억제하는 데 성공해왔습니다. 그런데 이번에는 다릅니다. 신체반응은 모두 정상임에도 불구하고, 하루종일 감각에 이성이 지배당하는 증상이 나타납니다. 수면하는 동안 꿈도 자주 꿀 만큼 불안정합니다. 꿈속에서는 제가 모르는 인간들로 가득하고, 저 자신으로도 존재하지 않습니다.”  
“닥터 맥코이의 감정이 전이됐다는 근거는?”  
“꿈속 여러 인물들 중 한 사람을 기억합니다. 추측이 정확하다면 닥터 맥코이의 부친입니다. 사이복에 의해 끌어내진 그의 기억에 따르면, 그는 죽어가는 부친의 산소마스크를 떼고 미리 사망에 이르게 한 트라우마를 갖고 있죠.”  
“이미 원인을 유추했고, 그 근거 또한 탄탄하니 합리적인 추론이다. 그러나 ‘감당할 수 없는’ 그 감정을 빼낼 수 있다고 알려진 의식은 없다. 팔토판은 너도 알다시피 전설의 고대의식이었고, 사제는 오래 후유증을 호소했다. 의식을 다시 거행하는 것은 위험해.”  
“콜리나르를 마무리한다고 해도 불가능하겠습니까?”  
“애초에 그 약한 인간에게 카트라를 맡긴 이유부터 알고 싶구나.”  
“….”  
사렉은 아들의 얼굴 측면께로 오른손을 들어올렸다.  
“가까이 오거라.”

**  
정적을 깬 것은 의외로 스팍이었다.  
“닥터 맥코이. 실례가 아니라면 가족 이야기를 들려주실 수 있겠습니까? 가족에 대한 설명을 들은 적이 거의 없는 것 같군요.”  
이번에는 맥코이가 답을 쉬이 잇지 못하고 다시 채운 위스키를 들이켰다. 혀로 윗입술을 축이고, 아랫입술만 질근질근 깨물던 그가 가까스로 입을 열었다.  
“어…이상하게 생각할지 모르겠지만, 사실 난 삶에 별 미련이 없네.”  
스팍은 동문서답이라고 생각했다. 맥코이는 말을 이었다.  
“내 곁에 있던, 소중했던 사람들을 모두 내 손으로 떠나보냈지. 우리 노친네 이야기는 자네도 알 거고. 아내와 딸 조안나 역시 마찬가지였어. 다 내 잘못이었지.”  
맥코이는 아버지를 고통에서 풀어주기 위해 부친의 산소마스크를 뗐다. 곧이어 신약이 나왔을 때, 그는 스스로 ‘아버지를 죽인 후레자식’이라는 수식어를 붙였다. 아무도 그를 비난하지 않았다. 그 자신 말고는.  
새 가정에 대한 애착과 욕심으로 적당히 결혼을 밀어붙이고 사랑스런 딸도 낳았지만, 맥코이는 결혼생활 동안 경제적으로, 정신적으로, 육체적으로도 아내를 만족시켜주지 못했다. 불행해하는 그녀를 맥코이는 잡지 않았다. 그것이 더 그녀를 화나게 했다. 유일하게 무한한 신뢰를 보내며 천진한 미소를 보여주던 조안나는 제 아비와 헤어질 때 그렇게도 빽빽 울었다고 했다.  
맥코이는 테이블 서랍에서 담배 한 개비를 꺼내 불을 붙였다.  
“소중한 사람에게 쓸모 있는 사람이 된다는 건 정말 어려운 일이야. 그렇지 못하다고 느끼는 순간, 삶은 그다지 애착을 가질 만한 게 되지 못해. 때로는 영광스런 죽음보다도 찌질하고 말이야. 죽지 못할 거라면 평생 짐을 지고 가야 하지. 자네도 반은 인간이니 조금은 이해할 수 있을지 모르겠군.”  
스팍은 어지러운 듯 오른손으로 머리를 감쌌다. 여러 날을 고통스럽게 했던 감정의 실마리를 찾은 듯 했다.  
“두통인가?”  
“저는 그저… 이해가 가지 않습니다, 닥터. 지적 능력이 있고 오랜 세월 번성해온 종족은 삶에 본능적인 애착을 갖고 있습니다. 닥터가 의료장교 신분으로 대령까지 승진한 것만 봐도 알 수 있듯, 많은 이들이 닥터의 존재를 인정한다고 보는 것이 타당합니다.”  
“그렇겠지. 비록 자네를 잃었었고, 이제는 짐을 잃었지만 말이야…”  
맥코이는 씁쓸하게 한쪽 입 꼬리만 올린 채, 허공에 지난 세월을 날리듯 스냅 제스처를 보였다. 그리고는 으흠 헛기침을 하며 스팍의 두 눈과 입술을 번갈아 쳐다보았다. 스팍은 잠시 맥코이의 시선을 피하더니 자리에서 일어섰다.  
“닥터, 마인드 멜드를 청해도 되겠습니까.”  
“이거 원 재미라도 들리셨나. 자네 고약한 취미, 더는 관심 없어-”  
그러나 스팍은 아랑곳하지 않고 맥코이에게 다가왔다. 장난이겠거니 여기며 클클거리던 맥코이도 서늘한 기운을 느끼고는 방어적인 태도를 취했다. 소파에서 일어나 거리를 유지하려고 하던 찰나 스팍에게 두 어깨를 강하게 붙들렸다.  
“뭐하는 짓이야, 스팍. 자네 정신이 나갔나? 허락한다고 말한 적 없어.”  
“용서하십시오.”  
맥코이는 스팍의 손아귀에서 벗어나려고 그를 발로 차고 몸부림 쳤다. 그러나 스팍의 완력은 젊은 시절의 그것과 다름없었다. 벌컨의 손가락이 관자놀이에 닿자 맥코이는 무력해졌다.  
그렇게 두 영혼은 다시 합쳐졌다. 목표는 확실했다. 스타플릿에 들어온 이후 그가 지녔던 감정의 결과 삶의 무게를 파악하기.  
맥코이는 줄곧 허전하고 외롭고 고통스러워했다. 스타플릿에 자원 입대한 이유도, 우주는 언제 죽어도 이상하지 않은 공간이기 때문이었다. 의사로서의 소명은 ‘그 때’까지 이어지면 충분했다.  
신경질적이지만 유쾌하고 현명한 사람. 함선 구성원 누구에게나 친밀하게 대했지만 정작 깊은 속을 털어놓은 적은 없었다. 딱 한 번, 그처럼 행복한 가정을 이루는 데 실패한 데다 자식까지 잃은 짐 커크를 달래려다 자신의 결혼생활에 대해 들려준 것이 전부였다. 그는 누구도 심리적으로 너무 가깝게 두지 않으려 했다. 상처 받는 것이 두렵지는 않았다. 또다시 소중한 사람들이 생기고, 또 상처 입혀 떠나보낼 것이 두려웠다.  
검고 험악한 우주 속 자신만의 작은 쿼터 안에 앉아 창밖의 별들을 바라볼 때면 고독감에 휩싸였다. 무슨 이유에서인지 스팍에게 강한 호기심을 느끼곤 했다. 너무 다르지만, 때로는 ‘스팍에게는 의지해볼 수 있지 않을까’ 망설이기도 했다. ‘닥터는 순교자 콤플렉스가 있습니다’라며 그 자신도 모르던 부분을 짚어내지 않던가. 이런저런 이야기를 털어놓더라도 ‘빠른 시일 내 심리치료를 받아보시는 것을 추천해드립니다’라고 사무적인 답변이 돌아온다면 한층 편할 것 같았다.  
그러나 어쩐지 스팍을 관찰할수록 반절의 인간성에는 자신과 유사한 부분이 있다는 생각에 사로잡히기도 했다. 착륙조로 단 둘이 감옥에 갇힌 어느 날은 참지 못하고 물어 다그쳤다.  
‘자네는 매일매일, 혹시나 실수해 절반의 인간성이 표출되지 않을까 두려워하지. 그렇지 않나? 왜 자네는 본연의 따뜻함과 품성을 갖추고도 행동할 줄 모르나.’  
맥코이는 확신했다. 잠시나마 로봇 같던 그가 흔들렸다고. 그러나 스팍은 이후 더 냉정하게 굴었다. 천성이 활달하고 거침없는 커크에게는 여전히 보통 이상의 충성심을 보였다. ‘녀석에게 없는 능력이 짐에게는 있기 때문일 거야’ 맥코이는 짐작만 했다. 그는 이따금 홀로 상처를 달래는 밤이 많았다. 스팍을 떠올리다 문득 주체할 수 없이 몰려든 육체적 욕구도 홀로 해소했다.  
오래 머뭇거리던 그가 조금이나마 스팍과의 공통점을 확신한 것은 그의 카트라를 맡았을 때였다. 결국 스팍을 잃었다는 슬픔과 동시에 카트라 때문에 혼란에 빠져있으면서도, 스팍 마음속 깊은 곳에 흐르는 본능적 두려움을 목격했다. ‘사람은 누구나 불완전하니까’. 맥코이는 아주 조금은 안도감을 느꼈다.  
“내가 이런 말을 할 줄 꿈에도 몰랐지만, 자네가 그리웠던 것 같네. 자네를 다시 잃는다면 더 이상 견딜 수 있을지 모르겠어.”  
영혼 없는 스팍의 육체나마 몰래 찾아가 고백한 것은 확신에서 비롯된, 나름 큰 용기 때문이었다. 그는 짐짓 기쁜 마음으로 위험을 무릅쓰고 카트라를 넘겨줬다. 그러나 스팍은 깨어나서도 여전히 커크에 대한 우정과 충성을 보였다. 맥코이는 알 수 없는 질투심을 느끼며 그가 어쩌면 초록피의 홉고블린을 특별하게 생각할 지도 모른다고 일부 인정했다.  
지구로 향하는 ‘HMS 바운티(구 버드-오브-프레이)’에 탑승한 맥코이는 예전처럼 같은 함선에 있는 것만으로 기뻤고, 생동감까지 느꼈다. 예전보다 스팍을 조금은 이해할 수 있게 됐다고 생각해 더 편하게 웃어보였고 농담을 던졌다. 스팍은 여전히 무뚝뚝했다.  
그러나 3년의 모험 끝에 짐이 실종되고 스팍이 떠나버리자 맥코이는 침잠했다. 수개월간 벌컨 외 행성들을 다니면서 외계심리학 연구 성과를 거둬 승진했고, 귀환했을 때에는 딸 조안나가 장성해 아버지를 보러 오겠다고 조르기도 했다. 그러나 맥코이는 자신이 모든 헤어짐과 파멸의 근원이라도 된 듯, 일을 핑계로 거절했다. 그리고는 잠들기 전 종종 중얼거렸다.  
“더 무슨 미련이 있어 여지껏 살아있는지 모르겠군.”

스팍이 맥코이의 얼굴에서 손가락을 뗐다. 맥코이의 삶의 무게가 자신의 카트라에 섞여 들어온 것이 분명했다. 하지만 지금 이 순간, 스팍이 주목한 것은 그토록 오래 맥코이의 마음을 외면했던 자신의 잔인함이었다. 그는 어렵게 입을 열었다.  
“이제야 바로 보입니다.”

**  
엔터프라이즈에 새 함장과 수석의료장교가 배정됐을 때, 스팍은 커크에게서 파이크와는 다른 리더십을 발견했다. 신중하고 진지한 파이크와 달리 커크는 과격하지만 낙천적이며 결단력 있었다. 충성스런 부함장 스팍은 새 함장에게도 믿음직스러웠다. 커크는 긴급 상황이 아닌 이상 대부분 벌컨인 스팍의 의견을 존중했으며, 친구로서 그가 인간사회의 생태계를 익히도록 도왔다.  
스팍이 신경 쓰이는 이는 CMO였다. 맥코이는 나이가 많다는 이유에서인지 친밀감을 높이기 위해서인지 존칭은 무시하기 일쑤였고, 눈앞에서 종족 차별적인 언어를 내뱉는 경우가 많았다. 스팍은 맥코이의 인격 자체에 결함이 있다고 여겼다. 어린 시절 모성에서 자신의 반쪽 피 때문에 차별 당했던 것도 모자라 이제는 인간에게도 모욕을 당한다는 사실이 반가울리 없었다. 말보다는 행동이 결국 누군가를 판단하는 중요한 척도라는 걸 스팍도 그 때는 몰랐다.  
더욱 거슬렸던 건 그런 CMO가 어머니처럼 푸른 빛 눈동자로 자신을 응시한다는 점이었다. 스팍은 늘 따뜻한 미소로 품어주던 어머니를 그토록 사랑했다. 그러나 머리가 굵어질수록 어머니의 인간다움을 비판하고 부정했다. 그것이 벌컨다운 것이라고 여긴 탓이었다. 아만다는 장성한 아들을 그저 타이르며 달래곤 했다. 그런데 어느 날 어머니보다 더 청명하고 또렷한 눈동자의 인간 남자가, 자신의 언행 하나하나를 ‘비인간적’ ‘컴퓨터’ ‘녹색 피 홉고블린’이라고 부르며 비꼬는 게 아닌가. 기회가 될 때마다 꿰뚫어보기라고 할 듯 호기심 어린 시선도 부담스러웠다.  
시간이 지난 뒤에야 맥코이의 새로운 면모가 드러났다. 그토록 모욕하더니 정작 위기 상황에서는 벌컨의 정신적 건강을 염려해 보호하려는가 하면, 누가 봐도 함선 내 가장 약체인 그가 동료들을 구하겠다며 위험을 자처했다. 그것도 여러 번.  
인간적인 ‘약점’이 드러날까 스스로를 꽁꽁 싸매던 자신의 내면을 맥코이가 콕 집어냈을 때 스팍은 적잖이 놀라기도 했다. 어쩐지 들킨 것 같은 창피함 때문에 이후 아무 일도 없었다는 듯 의사를 대했다. 그래도 맥코이의 시선은 날이 갈수록 따뜻해졌다. 닥터가 말은 하지 않지만, 스팍 자신을 함선 내 누구보다 편애하는지도 모른다고 여러 번 짐작했다. 어쩌다 손끝이라도 스치게 되면 설레어 하는 맥코이의 감정도 인지할 수 있었다. 그러나 스팍은 애써 외면했다. 스팍은 똑똑하고 강한, 유능한 벌컨이 되기를 원했다.  
스팍은 칸의 위협으로부터 함선을 구하기 위해 죽음을 택했다. 그것을 완강히 막아서는 맥코이를 보며, 사렉이 말했던 팔토판 의식을 떠올렸다. 맥코이라면 잘 보존해줄 것이라고 그는 생각했다. 카트라를 돌려받고 맥코이에 대한 기억까지 해냈지만 고맙다는 말조차 아꼈다. 그는 똑똑하고 강한, 유능한 벌컨이 되어야 했다.  
그렇게 스팍은 똑똑하고 강한, 유능한 벌컨이 되어있었다. 그러나 카트라가 없는 자신을 향해 남몰래 쏟아놓은 맥코이의 고백을 마인드 멜드로 마주한 스팍은 완전히 무너졌다. 그리고 비로소 깨달았다. 자신을 아껴준 이의 감정을 모른 체 하고, 자신도 모르게 생겨난 감정까지 도로 뱃속에 우겨넣은 ‘냉혈 괴물’만이 거울 속에 있었다.

**  
스팍의 정신과 분리된 맥코이는 제정신이 아니었다. 모든 걸 들켜버렸다는 충격에 온몸을 부들부들 떨었다. 달라도 너무 달라 싸우면서 정 들었던, 때로 의지하고 싶었던 하프 벌컨. 유독 자신에게는 차가운 듯한 그의 시선을 마주하며 느꼈던 외로움이 세월만큼이나 감당하기 버거운 수치심으로 변해 맥코이를 강타했다. 나이든 의사는 명치 부근이 뻐근해지는 것을 느꼈다. 고통스런 신음이 딸꾹질처럼 이어졌다.  
스팍은 맥코이를 앉히고 그 역시 바짝 앉았다. 그리고는 뻣뻣하게나마 맥코이를 폭 안았다. 나이가 찰 때까지 그의 어머니가 매일같이 그랬듯. ‘너무 감정적인’ 그 시선을 줄곧 어색해하던 그였지만, 이번만큼은 둘 사이 조그만 공간도 없도록 힘줘 안았다. 맥코이는 여전히 아무 말 없이 떨었다. 스팍의 오른쪽 어깨가 조금씩 젖어들었다.  
맥코이의 등은 손끝마다 척추가 만져질 정도로 마르고 가냘팠다. 스팍은 품 안의 남자를 등에서 허리로, 다시 등에서 허리로 천천히 쓸어내렸다. 얼마나 지났을까. 고요해진 방 안에 둘의 숨소리만이 공명했다. 맞닿은 신체에서 서로 다른 위치의 심장박동이 느껴졌다. 진정된 맥코이는 고개를 들어 젖은 눈동자로 스팍을 바라보았다. 도르륵 도르르륵 맥코이 시선이 가진 특유의 촉각. 이번에는 스팍도 눈을 피하지 않았다.  
맥코이는 있는 힘을 다해 스팍의 뺨을 때렸다.  
“피도 눈물도 없는 홉고블린, 어떻게 감히….”  
그는 다시 손을 들어올렸다. 스팍은 막지 않았다. 그저 체념한 듯 눈을 감았다. 낮은 수준의 마인드 강간이기는 하지만 지성을 가진 종족이라면 누구든 충격이 클 것이었다.  
처분을 기다리는 스팍을 본 맥코이는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그리고는 스팍의 정돈된 앞머리를 헤집어놓더니 이마를 가만히 쓸었다. 의사의 주름진 손은 부드러웠다. 귓불부터 뾰족한 귀 끝으로 천천히 어루만지자 스팍은 간지러워 고개를 돌렸다.  
“이젠 내 차례야. 가만히 있어.”  
그는 스팍의 상체를 누르면서 넓적다리 위로 올랐다. 그리고는 벌컨의 머리카락을 잡아 고개를 뒤로 젖혔다. 늘 꾹 닫혀있던 스팍의 아랫입술에 맥코이의 입술이 닿았다. 큰소리친 것과 달리 수줍게도 입술만 물고 핥고 누르는 사이, 스팍은 손을 더듬어 맥코이의 셔츠 단추를 풀었다. 셔츠가 흘러내려 팔꿈치에 걸렸다. 맥코이의 야윈 상체가 드러났다. 스팍은 양손으로 맥코이의 허리를, 어깨와 목을 휘감아 움직이지 못하게 했다.  
벌컨의 아랫도리가 부풀어 오른 것 같다는 느낌에 맥코이가 멈칫거리는 순간, 그의 입술 사이로 벌컨의 시원한 혀가 밀고 들어왔다. 당황해 빠져나오려 했을 때는 이미 늦었다. 품에 갇혀 입술과 혀를 유린당하는 것 외에는 어찌할 도리가 없었다. 차와 위스키, 담배향이 타액에 뒤섞였다. 맥코이는 정신이 아득해지는 가운데서도 허리를 감은 손이라도 떼기 위해 애썼다. 그러나 스팍의 성감대만 거칠게 자극할 뿐이었다. 스팍은 입술을 뗐다.  
“닥터가 자초한 일입니다.”  
스팍은 잠시 맥코이에게서 손을 떼고는 자신의 하의를 끌렀다. 단단해진 그의 페니스가 드러났다. 맥코이는 스팍의 물건을 냉큼 한 손에 쥐더니 천천히 위아래로 반복하며 자극했다. 의외의 공격을 당한 벌컨은 당황했다. 신체의 한 군데를 제외하고는 온 몸에서 힘이 빠져나가는 듯 했다. 그는 눈을 감은 채 처음으로 신음과 함께 거친 숨을 내뱉었다. 맥코이 손의 움직임이 빨라질수록 숨소리도 점점 가빠졌다. 스팍이 절정으로 치달아 오르던 중, 맥코이는 별안간 움직임을 멈추고는 녹색으로 상기된 뺨을 어루만졌다.  
“닥터…!”  
“왜, 미스터 스팍. 응급처치라도 필요한가?”  
맥코이는 천연덕스러운 표정으로 놀렸다. 입가에 미소가 번졌다.  
“닥터… 부탁드립니다.”  
“쯧쯧, 뾰족귀 나리께서 인간의 쾌락을 다 알아버린 것 같군.”  
맥코이는 왼손으로 잔뜩 부푼 스팍의 귀두를 문지르며 기둥을 가랑이에 밀착시켜 허리를 움직였다. 소지의 반지가 닿아 더 자극적이었다. 얼마 뒤 투명한 쿠퍼액이 쏟아져 나왔다.  
의사는 액체로 스팍의 물건을 두어 차례 마사지했다. 그리고는 하의를 모두 벗어 내리고 그 위에서 아래로 삽입을 시도했다. 중간쯤 들어갔을까 맥코이는 힘에 부쳐 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 스팍은 허리의 완력으로 완전히 그의 안으로 들어갔다. 그리고는 맥코이의 엉덩이를 끌어안고 피스톤 운동을 시작했다. 격렬했다가도 다시 페이스를 조절해 부드럽게 리드미컬한 움직임을 반복했다.  
오르내리는 맥코이의 얼굴과 상체는 점차 붉어졌고, 부끄러워 소리 죽여 내던 신음은 숨길 수 없는 교성으로 변해 터져 나왔다. 정신을 날려버릴 만큼 황홀한 자극이 뇌로 전달될 때마다 맥코이는 자신도 모르게 스팍, 스팍 하고 속삭여 불렀다.  
맥코이가 허리를 움직일 수 있게 되자 둘은 서로의 눈두덩과 입술, 목덜미에 키스를 퍼부으며 탐했다. 맥코이는 스팍이 벌컨 키스를 하도록 한 손을 맡겨두었다. 스팍은 중지와 검지로 맥코이의 손가락을 쓰다듬다가 깍지를 끼기를 반복했다. 맥코이의 환희가 스팍에게 여과 없이 전해졌다.  
나이 든 두 남성의 첫 정사는 마치 지난 세월을 보상하겠다는 듯 길고도 길었다. 맥코이는 네 번이나 절정에 올랐지만 스팍의 욕구는 사그라질 줄 몰랐다. 마침내 스팍이 맥코이 안에서 사정했을 때에는 두 남자는 녹초가 됐다. 그들은 그대로 서로에게 기댄 채 헐떡였다.  
스팍이 땀에 젖은 맥코이의 머리카락을 넘기며 말했다.  
“레너드, 늦었다는 것을 알지만 저와 본딩 해주십시오.”  
“…내 옆에 있으면 재수가 없어. 자네도 떠나보내게 될 거야.”  
“모르시겠습니까. 우리는 카트라와 육체를 나눴기 때문에 이미 낮은 수준의 본딩은 성사됐습니다. 죽음 전에 서로를 떠나기란 불가능해졌습니다.”  
맥코이는 고개를 들어 스팍을 가만히 바라보았다. 그리고는 스팍의 뺨과 관자놀이에 손가락을 얹었다. 스팍이 한쪽 눈썹을 치켜 올렸다. 깊은 검정색 눈동자와 맑은 하늘빛의 눈동자가 마주쳐 흔들리더니 이내 멈췄다.  
“진심이군.”  
“당신이 정신감응 능력을 갖고 있지 않다는 사실을 제가 환기시켜도…”  
“난 알아.”  
맥코이의 눈가와 양 입가에 환한 웃음이 서렸다. 그는 스팍을 안으며 다시 중얼거렸다. ‘이미 충분히 긴 여정이었는걸’ 하는 목소리가 몸의 울림을 타고 전해졌다. 스팍은 맥코이 등의 살갗 위에 검지로 천천히 벌컨 문자를 써내려갔다.

‘심장과 영혼의 반쪽(k'hat'n'dlawa)’

⁂


End file.
